(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface suitable for promoting the formation of droplets of a liquid on said surface in such a manner as to control the droplet dimensions. The invention is in particular suitable for enabling collection of that liquid from a wind-blown fog or mist.
(2) Description of the Art
It is well-known that certain materials exhibit surfaces that attract water whilst others actively repel it, such materials being described as hydrophilic and hydrophobic respectively. It is also still known that water is attracted or repelled due to the fact that it is a polar liquid, and that any similar polar liquid will be influenced in the same manner by such surfaces. It should also be noted that non-polar liquids such as oils will be attracted to a hydrophobic surface and repelled by a hydrophilic surface.
There are a number of situations where the collection and storage of liquids is of importance. One such situation is where the environment is arid and there is no easily accessible source of water. Another situation could be when chemicals are in vapour form during distillation.